After using a vehicle engine for a period of time, carbon deposits and oily sludge gather in an intake valve, an exhaust valve, an air conduit, a combustion chamber, and an injector nozzle, hence the vehicle is started difficultly, a power of the vehicle engine reduces, oil consumption increases, and a tail gas of the vehicle engine exhausts poorly, thus lowering service lives of the vehicle engine, a spark plug, an oxygen sensor, and an on-board diagnostics (OBD) system.
Carbon removal devices of the vehicle engine are a bottle carbon remover and a foam carbon remover in which chemical reagents are accommodated so as to dissolve the carbon deposits. However, the chemical reagents are corrosive to reduce service life of the vehicle engine, and the carbon deposits block the on-board diagnostics (OBD) system.
To overcome above-mentioned problems, an oxy-hydrogen carbon cleaning apparatus contains an oxy-hydrogen generator configured to produce hydrogen and oxygen, and the hydrogen and the oxygen are drawn into the vehicle engine via an intake tube and mix with fuel in the vehicle engine. The hydrogen deoxygenizes, the oxygen burns the fuel, and the hydrogen oxygen gas burns and produces high-temperature steams for wetting and dissolving the carbon deposits, wherein the hydrogen dissolves and generates hydrogen ions in a high temperature so as to soften the carbon deposits and to revert into inflammable carbon-based substances. Thereafter, the oxygen flames the inflammable carbon-based substances by way of oxygen. As starting the vehicle engine, a thickness of carbon deposits is measured by a Nano unit, and the carbon deposits exhaust as Nano particles or carbon dioxide gas. However, the oxy-hydrogen carbon cleaning apparatus has defects as follows:
A. The carbon deposits are removed for a long period of time, i.e., over one hour.
B. The carbon deposits are eliminated poorly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.